


Moonlight Love

by Makco



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Moonlight Love

Makco left his farmhouse and closed the door behind him, then stopped for a moment to ponder. It was 9pm, just a few hours more and summer would be gone until the next year. He should be thinking about what crops to plant in fall but his mind was busy with something not from the immediate future, but something that would have a more lasting impact on his life, even would change the rest of it. He looked around his fields, empty now since everything was already harvested and most of the produce sold, except a bunch of crops he set apart for his own use. “Hope I saved up enough poppies and melons. She can’t possibly eat a melon each day, can she?” He chuckled and shook his head, once again scanning the fields with his eyes in search of any lurking threat that might come out of the darkness. “Would she mind the night monsters in the farm? I suppose I can always teach her how to swing a sword once I learn to do so better myself. Hope that doesn’t keep her from moving in here.” Even the monsters seemed to be too busy preparing for fall so Makco allowed himself to look at his hands, holding one letter in each. One was from Demetrius, informing him that some creatures called ‘the moonlight jellies’ would be visiting the beach. The letter in his other hand told pretty much the same thing, except the wording and knowing the person who wrote it made him blush a little. He took a deep breath and started to walk to town and to the beach, the words in her letter echoing in his mind… ‘I hope with all my heart to see you there’, ‘It would be so much more beautiful with your presence’.

He looked around town as he slowly made it to the beach, noticing how despite the street lights being still on, the town still looked dark. It just wasn’t the same without the lights of Pierre’s shop and the Stardrop saloon on, or the noise that came out of the saloon made by the usual patrons. It seemed like everybody in town was gathered at the beach already, and hopefully she would be there waiting for him as well, and he didn’t wanted to keep her waiting any longer. He picked up the pace and made his way faster to his destination, quickly leaving behind the deserted town and stepping on the sands of the beach. After casting his gaze to the moonlit pier his suspicions about everyone being already gathered were confirmed, and so as he made his way to join them he looked around searching for a specific person. There she was, her hairstyle was unmistakable, and he ran towards her to meet her, slowing down as he got closer to her, his smile growing and his cheeks flushing when she turned around to face him, and he found out she was just as flushed as him. Even in the darkness of the starry night and the pale light of the moon she looked radiant, her green eyes shining bright and her orange hair illuminated by the moonlight, one hand extended to him and the other clutching her mermaid’s pendant, and he had the slight suspicion she’s been clutching her amulet since he gave it to her a day ago.  
-”Makco, I’m so happy to see you here. I wasn’t sure you had received my letter.” Her shoulders relaxed a bit, it seemed that she was really nervous about her fiancé not showing up and that feeling slowly faded to give way to bliss.  
-”I wouldn’t miss a night with my future wife for anything in the world. I have never seen this moonlight jellies you talked me about but I’ll be happy to have you teach me about them.” He extended his hand to take hers and with a gesture of his head towards the ocean he let her know he was ready to be led to a better vantage point, to which Penny was more than happy to do. She led her soon to be husband slowly to the front of Willy’s shop, her hand finally leaving her wedding amulet alone, now fully in display for everyone to see. She was not a woman who would show off, but this time she felt way too happy and she wanted everyone to know, her mermaid’s pendant and her eyes sparkling under the moonlight like gemstones, holding her future husband’s hand firmly and leading him with confidence to the very front of the pier, where nothing obstructed the view of the ocean, everyone they crossed waving and smiling at them since in the small town it didn’t took too long for the news of their engagement to spread.  
-”Hello Makco, we’ve been waiting for you.” Lewis bowed his head slighty at the two of them and continued talking.  
-”When we push the candle boat into the ocean, the moonlight jellies will arrive to our town. Are you ready?” Makco smiled and nodded and the mayor lit the candle and pushed the boat into the ocean. It didn’t took long for the jellies to appear and illuminate the pier with their light, giving the wood structure and the mesmerized villagers and farmer a soft blue glow. Everyone was entranced at the sight of the moonlight jellies, everyone except one lady, who was entranced at the sight and the feeling of her soon-to-be husband, pressing her side against his and rubbing her cheek against his arm, which took enough attention from Makco to smile and rub his cheek against her head.  
-”I… I’m speechless. I never thought I would witness something so beautiful in my life. Thank you for sharing it with me, Penny.” His eyes filled with tears, totally overwhelmed with emotion by the moment, not only he never thought he would witness something so beautiful in his life, but he also never thought he would fall so hard in love with someone as he fell for Penny. She felt his tears running on her hair and looked up at him.  
-”Uh, what’s wrong, honey? You’re not enjoying this? We can leave if you wish.” Her expression turned into a very worried one, and he wiped the tears off his face in hopes it would make him feel better.  
-”I’m fine… it’s just that this… everything… everything here is just so perfect… I’m being too emotional about it, am I not?” He closed his eyes and sighed deep, very worried he ruined the moment with Penny, but he gasped when he felt himself being tugged from his shirt and pulled forward and down for a sweet, long kiss from Penny, his worries, his insecurities, his fears melting away. Penny pushed him away a bit and held his face firmly with her hands and looked at him in the eyes.  
-”Everything is going to be alright, you don’t worry about it. We’re going to have a wonderful little home and some beautiful children together, and we’ll be happy for the rest of our lives. The only thing that should worry you right now is what you’ll be wearing for our wedding.” Penny grinned and tapped his nose gently with a finger.  
-”I could not help but notice that our marriage ceremony would happen the same day of my birthday. Don’t you think you’ll save yourself a birthday present by marrying me that same day, mister!” They both chuckled and looked around. There was nobody except the happy couple around, and even the jellies were gone from their yearly visit to Pelican Town.  
-”You better take me home, I’m so sleepy I feel I could pass out. You need to rest too, we both have big, wonderful days ahead of us.” Without waiting for him to respond she grabbed his hand and led him away from the beach and back into town, until both were in front of her trailer and she again tugged from him for a goodnight kiss, Makco still a bit shocked with how boldly she took control of the whole situation and led him to the town, and loving every second of it.  
-”We have great days ahead of us, you and I. There’s nothing to be afraid of, nothing to be worried about, we’ll have each other’s back. Now go and rest, I’m sure you’ll have a very busy day tomorrow and you’ll need all your energy. You know where to find me if you need someone to talk about.” She winked at him while holding her mermaid’s pendant in her hand, and entered her trailer while Makco started to make his way back home. He was still dazed by the events of this night and he was about to pass out of exhaustion, but he didn’t regretted one bit having stayed up until this late.


End file.
